ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
TakahashiryuKori
'Character Profile'Edit 'Character First Name'Edit Kori 'Character Last Name'Edit Takahashiryu 'IMVU Username'Edit Kori Takahashiryu 'Nickname (optional)'Edit none 'Age'Edit 12 'Date of Birth'Edit ''01/01/193 '''GenderEdit Male 'Ethnicity'Edit Amegakurekurian 'Height' Edit 5'0" 'Weight' Edit 60Kg 'Blood Type'Edit O+ 'Occupation'Edit Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit 'Affiliation'Edit (Village) Amegakure 'Relationship Status'Edit Single 'Personality'Edit (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) ((Example: ''In summary Inkroe can be written as: cruel, calculating, passionate, patient, controlled, relentless and slightly sadistic in combat. His true personality is rarely glanced at by those who he lives amongst for his concern for privacy, secrecy and in order to keep his true intentions his own he is about as difficult to understand or gain perception of without heavy doses of saké and a lot of convincing, which both are rare as he drinks only on few days of the year. It is without his consent and without choice which he was assigned a team and for the most part he maintains a bare sliver of restraint when dealing with them, teaching them and watching their failures. Unlike some Jounin who might seek to treat lightly, with kindness and restraint their Genin students; Inkroe treats them brutally and without concern for their protest as he would rather have his students be worth the investment of his time then simply fade in combat once they graduate the Chuunin Exams. In his opinion to expose them to the brutality of the world, their enemies and the Shinobi who will eventually kill them, he removes the blindfolds from them and assures them that they know, that they will never fight someone exactly as strong as them, most opponents they fight will be able to overpower, out perform and kill them if they let their guard down. )) 'Behaviour'Edit ''(( Atleast a paragraph or two. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) ((Example: ''Haven is a calm and quiet woman. Despite her husbands more outragious personality, she seems to compliment him in more ways than one. She is strong hearted and graceful, always wishing to help those who may need it. Though this is the perspective she releases to her loved ones around her, there is more to her than just an angelic demeanor. After all, the light cannot live without its darkness. )) 'Nindo (optional)Edit “ lets begin...., show me your strength” '''SummoningEdit None Atm 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in Yonshigakure.)) 'Ninja Class 'Edit Genin 'Element One'Edit Water 'Element Two'Edit (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice'Edit Sword made and given to me by my father Zai 'Strengths'Edit Learning speed, Strength, Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses'Edit Genjutsu, Stamina amount, Medical Jutsu 'Chakra colour'Edit blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):14 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):0 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):0 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):0 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total:49 'Jutsu List'Edit Transformation Technique Water Clone Technique Wild Water Wave Body Replacement jutsu Genjutsu Release Jutsu 'Allies'Edit Amegakure 'Enemies'Edit Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information'Edit Being born into this world in a snowy village is not the most ideal way to come into this world, but that’s how I was born, born to Zai and Rin Takahashiryu. As I grew up in this snowy village on the outskirts of Amegakure, I was trained in the elements of the village (ice) it was hard in the beginning because I could not muster up enough chakra, but after learning from my father Zai, I learned alot, to me he was very strong and I liked to be carried on his shoulders. From training with my father I could still not gain my first ability with ice, but I wont give up one day ill gain a whole lot of jutsus J . While living in the village I gained some good friends and also grew more with my family because at the age of 3 I had a baby sister she was funny looking, but she was my sister, my father told me “ always protect those closest to you, never let your family get hurt”, he also made me promise to always look after my sister, because a man always looks after and treats women with respect. Well being in a snowy village there wasn’t much to do but have snowfights with friends, make snowmen, lots and lots of snowmen, and train, training was always fun to me because I liked learning and training andtrying still to learn my first ability. Well here we are today, I am now age 12, and its been about a week after I passed my genin exam, I am now a genin and under stricter training with my father, as I have found out who he is... he is the ice dragon. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.))